


Pond, Rory & Fez

by questionmark007



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, there are puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten & Cameron decide to get a dog, but Kirsten ends up not being able to go help pick out a dog so Cameron goes alone, a decision Kirsten now regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pond, Rory & Fez

“A puppy.” Kirsten looked at Cameron, trying really hard not to glare at him.

“I know—“ he tried to explain, but she wasn’t having it. After dating for six months, and moving into her house (Camille moved in with Linus so it was a win-win for everyone), Cameron had finally convinced Kirsten that they should get a puppy. They were supposed to go today to pick one out, but Kirsten got called away last minute to run a practice Stitch with Camille as pilot, so Cameron went alone. Which Kirsten now sees was a huge mistake.

“A puppy, Cameron. As in one, not three!” Kirsten’s voice started getting louder and louder, “You’re a doctor of neuroscience. You should be able to tell the difference between one and three!” The dogs in question were currently jumping at her in greeting in the middle of the living room. There was a black and white bulldog and two mutts that she couldn’t tell specifically what they were, but they were brown and white balls of fluff.

“I can do the math!” Cameron bent down and scooped up two of the puppies, holding them up to his face. “But look at their little puppy faces and tell me if you could say no to that!” Both dogs licked the sides of Cameron’s face enthusiastically for a moment until he lowered them to chest-level.

“I can. Because we agreed on one dog,” Kirsten frowned down at the bulldog, which was running into her leg repeatedly. "We’re barely home as it is.”

“Yeah but that’s an even better reason to have more than one! They can keep each other company while we’re gone and they can protect the house.” Cameron reasoned, handing her one of the fluff-ball mutts who immediately started twisting and turning in her arms to better lick her. “There have been several break-ins in the neighborhood recently.”

“I hardly think these three puppies would be a proper deterrent for robberies.” Kirsten cocked her head as the dog she was holding did the same. “Cameron, we can’t have three dogs.”

"Look! He likes you! You’re bonding already.” Cameron smiled, looking delighted and completely ignoring her last statement. He bent down and picked up the bulldog.

"So how did you end up with triple the number of agreed upon dogs?” Kirsten looked him in the eye so he knew she was serious, “Which one do you like most? So we can keep that one.”

Cameron’s face fell slightly, but honestly, what did he expect to happen? He had barely managed to talk her into one dog and she didn’t even want to start to consider how much more work three dogs was going to be.

“Well, I was just going to adopt Pond here” he held up the fluff-ball in his hand, “But Pond and Rory are from the same litter,“ he pointed to the dog she was holding, “and Pond and Fez are best friends and how could I separate them? How could Pond ever trust me if I did that to her?”

Kirsten stared at him, then looked at the dogs. “You named them?”

“…yeah…They’re Doctor Who references” he said sheepishly, shifting the dogs in his arms to get a better hold on them.

“I know they’re Doctor Who references, Cameron. You made me watch every episode.” Kirsten sighed, struggling to hold on to the wiggly dog in her arms. “I just thought we were going to name the dog together.”

“We were! Are!” Cameron spluttered, clearly shocked that this was the direction she was going with this. "I just got excited. These names don’t have to stick. I know they’re ridiculous I mean, what kind of dog name is Fez?” he stopped suddenly, wide-eyed. “But…does this mean we’re keeping them?”

Kirsten looked at Cameron, with his hair a mess, clutching two puppies to his chest as the three of them, (Cameron, Pond and Rory), gave her puppy-dog eyes. She had a million and one logical reasons for why they should go straight back to the pet store and give two of the dogs back, but the dogs clearly made Cameron happy and she wanted him to be happy. She also had found that since they started dating (more like since Cameron had woken up after flat-lining), she found it harder and harder to tell him ‘no’ when he wanted to try a weird new recipe or watch Doctor Who for thirteen hours straight or, apparently, come home from the pet store with three dogs when he was only supposed to get one. “You’re in charge of house training them. All three of them!”

“Yes! Deal!” Cameron grinned. He held the puppies in his hands up next to her face. “Give Kirsten kisses! Lots of kisses for Kirsten!”

“Oh no! Stop!” Kirsten laughed, ducking away. “I don’t want to be covered in dog slobber.”

“Hate to break it to you, Stretch, but you just adopted three dogs. You’re gonna get covered in dog slobber.” Cameron set the dogs on the floor.

“We,” Kirsten corrected, following Cameron’s lead by placing Rory on the floor where he quickly started playing with the other two dogs. "We adopted three dogs.”

“We did, didn’t we?” he laughed putting an arm around her while he beamed at the three dogs scurrying around their feet, nipping and yipping at each other.


End file.
